A different first task
by Nasabeast
Summary: This is a slightly different take on what the first task could have been like, had harry been a super powered war mage with a flair for dramatics.


**Don't own nuffin, recommended to be read while listening to hell's bells on loop.**

* * *

As Cedric walked out to the canon blast Harry the last and youngest competitor began to smirk, alone for the first time that morning he could finally begin to act how he had wanted too ever since his name had been drawn from that infernal goblet, everyone had expected him to be in shock so that was the front he had shown them but in reality he was over joyed, he finally had a chance to show them all what he could really do, and even better everyone in the entire wizarding world would know, soon they would learn not to FUCK with the last living Peverell.

Shedding the poor excuse for battle robes the school had given him Harry unshrunk his family chest which had hung invisible around his neck for the past two years, and pulled out his real robes, the Peverall family war mage uniform, black stained basilisk hide which fitted to him closely done up with dragon bone buttons to his waist where it opened up and hung down to his knees, on his legs he also wore the same basilisk hide armour. The most important part of his uniform was the white lightning bolt emblazoned across the back, the symbol of the Peverell war mage as he had found out in Gringotts two years earlier, his scar it turned out was not some random shape, it was the symbol of the last living war mage, the most powerful brand of sorcerers to ever live, the last had lived during the great crusades and fought for his king, this one fought for himself and he was going to look bloody awesome doing it.

As he finished straitening out his uniform he heard the cannon blast, standing up tall Harry looked towards the exit and waited, the jeering began but still he waited, then his wand in his hand vibrated and he knew it was time, he took a step forward, a step to claim his destiny and title as the most powerful and feared mage on the planet.

* * *

Out in the stadium people were still jeering, shouting out things like 'the cheater has given up' and 'poor potty found it too much', just as the shouts and jeers reached unbearable level's they were all silenced in one single stroke, not by Dumbledoors failed blasts from his wand but from a mighty bell which seemed to shake the very stadium.

'DOOOONG' the vibrations could be felt in the air, the stand silent waited with bated breath.'DOOONG' the bell struck again, looking around the students were trying to figure out what was going on, nothing like this had happened when the other competitors had competed, again the bell rang, one muggle born in the stands felt some familiarity with the gong, a sense of deja vu, but he couldnt for the life of him recognise from where, the pressure in the atmosphere increased again, after the fourth toll a sound began that no one had ever heard before at the school, although many in the audience recognised, a famous electric guitar riff sung throughout the crown even as the sky above them began to darken, and that was when someone noticed the movement, calling out in the brief pause between the guitar and the next bell they pointed at the opening of the tent, smoke had began billowing out.

Crackling blue energy arched from within the smoke yet no one could see what had happened, a few were concerned as too the whereabouts of the youngest champion amongst the commotion but most had forgotten about him too enthralled in what they were witnessing, a the wind picked up and blew away the smoke even as the depth of the song was elevated, a second guitar and drums was added now, ever person in the crowds heart had began beating faster with the music as the figure in the centre was revealed. Clad in intimidating battle robes stood Hadrian James Potter-Peverell, eyes glowing with power the same colour as the strands of electricity which were flying out of his hands like a Tesla coil, looking more formidable than anyone had ever seen, he took a step forwards, and then another, leaving behind him glowing boot prints in to the almost molten rock, the song still reverberating through the ears of the stunned crowd adding to the awe inspiring spectacle, the wind began to pick up and spin centred around the young man who drew everyone's eyes, they couldn't understand what they were seeing, it was the single greatest magical spectacle the world had seen since the time of Myrddin Emrys, Harry had advanced by now almost halfway towards the angered dragon, walking faster in accordance to the beat. Reflecting the lyrics which had begun to be projected - _I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain_ \- in a hyperbolic show of power Harry raised his arms to the sky and echoing claps of thunder signalled the start of a torrential downpour, he then slashed his arms downwards and seemed to drag two arching bolts of lightning down from the havens to strike either side of him, as a challenge to the mighty beast before him, the reptile a fearsome 40 foot tall, scale and spike clad wyvern known to be the most violent and dangerous breed of 'dragon', (a Hungarian Horntail) responded to the challenge as all great warriors do when met with a worthy -and given how this puny two legs had managed to control the wyverns own domain, the sky. He was most definitely worthy- adversary reared to her full height and roared defiantly back at him.

The music seemed to dim for a moment in respect the the mothers challenge, but quickly grew back to full volume as it reached its chorus, even as the unknown singer bellowed out 'hell's bells' the fight started and the music cut out, the battle had begun, a lord of storm against a titan of fire, the dragon launched a searing pillar of flame at the smaller fighter, the mass of magical fire was however stopped before it incinerated him by what could only be described as a beam of pure energy surrounded by a condensed helix of air and water, the ones in the audience who had kept their eyes on the champion could hardly believe their eyes as Harry in preparation for the fire had drawn the entire storm from up above, the rain, the clouds, the very lightning which had flashed so violently across the darkened sky down in to his hands, and held it there as a ball of mass before thrusting it directly at the dragon breath. The power struggle went on between the two goliaths of magic, neither willing to give in, the children of Britains magical population watched with bated breath as the feeble child they had abused for the past month went toe to toe with dragon fire, a feat thought to be impossible, crackles of energy raced through the air adding the smell of ozone to the stadium as the centre of their struggle exploded in a flash of colour, when everyone including the dragon had blinked the light out of their eyes they for it seemed the millionth time were paralyzed with shock, there in the middle of the arena looking like a god from myths was Harry Potter.

Hair whipping about though the wind had all gone he was floating twenty feet of the ground, arms spread wide one of his legs bent both feet pointing at the ground in a pose which cried out to be immortalised in art for generations, an electric blue aura flashed and pulsed around him as his pure white eyes gazed down upon the cowering animal in front of him, his voice amplified by the power surging through his body sounded out for the first time since the task had begun "Move aside daughter of the sky, the powers of old are at play, you have no place here" he moved his hands in front of him and called a bolt of lightning to break the chain attached to her leg, collecting her real eggs the once mighty and terrifying creature bowed its head in submission before leaping and flying out over the stadium walls, intent on spreading the word that one of the warriors of old had resurfaced.

Summoning the remaining golden egg to his hand he turned to where the judges where sat in shocked silence and said "I have completed your pitiful task, i do not care about your irrelevant points, you have forced my hand and have now awoken powers you could not possible hope to understand, i am Hadrian James Potter-Peverell the last of the war mages of old, i could claim my rights to rule this land but that's not what i wish to do but be warned should any of you challenge me i have no problems reminding the world both magical and muggle why you don't fuck with a Peverell, we are the masters of death and we have no mercy. Goodbye Headmaster, i leave to you the problem of Voldemort, that pathetic bug is beneath me." as he finished a bolt of lightning more powerful than the other struck him and he vanished in to thin air, leaving the smell of ozone and a shocked and terrified wizarding world in his wake.


End file.
